Ryoma&Sakuno
by Caroo-de-Uchihaa
Summary: desde hace 3 generaciones la rivalidad en el tenis entre los Ryuzaki y los Echizen a sido evidente,mas el regreso de RyomaE. a sus 21 años a Japon y su encuentro con SakunoR. podría cambiar la historia de estas familias,se dice que el amor nunca muere y que sobrepasa barreras,triunfara su amor,sobre el orgullo,tradición y herencia?
1. Chapter 1

Basada en la historia de William Shakespeare "Romeo y Julieta" sin embargo el desarrollo de la historia será diferente, ya que en lo único que quise basarme era en la rivalidad de las familias. Espero se animen a leerla y les guste.

RYOMA Y SAKUNO

1.- nuestro encuentro

En Tokio existen dos reglas básicas para preservar la justicia, la primera, respetar a los demás y no desobedecer las normas y la segunda pero sobre todo la mas importante, no permitir por ningún motivo que la familia Echizen y Ryusaki se vieran ,ni siquiera en pinturas. La gran rivalidad que existe entre estas dos familias hacia ya desde hace 3 generaciones, Homoru Echizen era un tenista respetado y prestigioso y para muchos era considerado el numero uno de todo el mundo pero en el año de 1965 Homoru Echizen fue rankiado el numero 2, pues Ryuzaki Takeshi había conseguido el gran slam, había ganado los 4 torneos y le había quitado el lugar a Echizen, y desde ese momento no hacían mas que competir entre ellos, 1966 1967 1968 … eran los grabados en las 4 copas, (Wimbledon, RolandG., Open USA , Open Australia). Y esto siguió hasta el año de 1971 cuando Homoru Echizen tuvo a su hijo primogénito Nanjiroh Echizen, Homoru se retiro del tenis y se dedico a entrenar a su hijo, pues en el año de 1972 nació Eiki Ryuzaki el heredero de Takeshi Ryuzaki y Sumire Ryuzaki, 12 años mas tarde, la rivalidad de sus padres recayó en los hijos, cuando entraron en el Instituto Seigaku Nanjiroh y Eiki no hacían mas que pelear y competir, y no solo en el tenis sino también con las chicas y la escuela, todo era competencia para ellos, y en el año de 1991 nacieron los herederos de dicha rivalidad Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki, el odio entre dichas familias era tan grande que ocasionaba daños a la sociedad, pues el pleito no consistía solo en las familias principales, sino recaía en las segundas familias también; cada vez que se encontraban en alguna plaza, centro comercial, parque o restaurant se estallaban los gritos y sobresalían los golpes, en 1995 Echizen Ryoma fue enviado a EUA para entrenar en un internado especializado en el Tenis, y su regreso no seria hasta el 2012 a la edad de 21 años, el no solo hundiría a los Ryuzaki, les quitaría toda esperanza de seguir luchando contra los Echizen, les demostraría que es un insulto creerse superior a ellos.

14 de Julio del 2012-Sala de Espera del Aeropuerto Narita.

-como tarda ese mocoso-bufo nanjiroh mientras se paraba por 5ta vez para después volverse a sentar

-es normal, viene de EUA si no lo retienen para revisar sus papeles seria ilógico-Rinko contesto de la manera mas amable y dulce posible.

Nanjiroh Echizen a pesar de ser un hombre de edad media aun contaba con rasgos admirables para alguien de su edad, su cabello castaño sin una sola cana, sus ojos color ámbar y una sonrisa coqueta, por falta de ejercicio ya no conservaba ese cuerpo escultural, sin embargo se mantenía en buena forma, su esposa Rinko Echizen era una persona dulce y calida, con una piel palida pero con un toque rojizo en sus mejillas y unos ojos verdes hermosos, sus cabellos lacios siempre amarrados, era una mujer bella que sin necesidad de portar las mejores galas se dejaba ver la elegancia y fineza. A un costado se encontraba Momoshiro Echizen, el primo mas apegado por no decir el único a Ryoma, el había pasado varias temporadas en EUA, pues la amistad que mantenían era firme y fiel, un chico alto de cabellos oscuros y ojos violeta, era bien parecido pero a lado de su primo era un pesona común y corriente.

-tio, ya viene-dijo momoshiro al mismo tiempo que alzaba sus brazos para ser visto

Ryoma Echizen cruzaba las puertas que dividían a la sala de espera con la sala de llegadas, tenia el porte de todo un Echizen, la frialdad de su mirada estaba cubierta por unos Carrera, sus cabellos oscuros con reflejos verdosos desordenados mostraban que había dormido hace poco, en descripción general era un chico alto, muy bien parecido, con una sonrisa de arrogancia, una mirada dura que concordaba con su carácter, pues era un chico déspota, zafio, duro y prejuicioso. Portaba una pantalón de mezclilla y una camisa blanca con algo escrito sobre ella, unos tenis blancos y una chamarra negra, sus lentes carrera y en su espalda una mochila deportiva que lo mas seguro portaba sus 2 raquetas, con una mano jalaba una maleta gigante metalica color roja y del otro lado una maleta del mismo modelo pero de menor tamaño.

-vamonos-ordeno Ryoma sin esperar contradicciones, al llegar al estacionamiento se subio a la suburban negra que carecterizaba a los Echizen.

Al tiempo en el que la camioneta negra salía del estacionamiento, entraba una camioneta del mismo modelo pero en tono blanco.

-Ryuzaki-dijo nanjiroh con tono serio al ver la camioneta entrar

-vaya,vaya… quien diría que a los 5 minutos de tu llegada te encontrarías con ellos-le dijo momoshiro a su primo mientras sonreía

-tengo hambre, vámonos!-volvio a ordenar Ryoma y sin mas que esperar la camioneta negra y la blanca tomaron caminos opuestos, uno entraba a la estacionamiento del aeropuerto y el otro salía…

La camioneta blanca caracterizaba a los Ryuzaki, por alguna extraña razón hacia ya varios años en el que los colores blanco y negro distinguían a estas familias, usaban el mismo modelo de coche o camioneta, solo los diferenciaba el color, cada año daban a conocer el modelo de carro que utilizarían y eso era como sentenciar a muerte la venta de ese coche, ya que por miedo a ser confundidos por miembros de estas familias preferían ni comprar ese modelo, y si lo hacían escogían colores diferentes al blanco y negro.

-gracias kachiro-dijo una señorita bajando de la camioneta blanca mencionada anteriormente.

-la espero aquí señorita-alcanzo a decir kachiro al ver bajarse a su jefa.

Una chica bastante bella corria por el aeropuerto, su cabello largo y ondulado color caoba con un aroma a coco que se desprendia de el, un cuerpo delicado pero a la vez fuerte, unas piernas bien formadas por el ejercicio, una cintura perfecta, unos ojos rubi que relucían su belleza y finura, Sakuno Ryuzaki era sin duda alguna una de las jóvenes mas bellas de todo tokio, pero al mismo tiempo la mas difícil de alcanzar, la altura y posición de su familia no permitia que sakuno se relacionara con cualquier persona, sus estrictos entrenamientos apenas y le dejaban tiempo para realizar sus tareas y descansar, y su simple apellido era digno de admiración y respeto, era la candidata perfecta para cualquiera, una chica inteligente, dulce, humilde a pesar de su fortuna, delicada, elegante, refinada, era disciplinada, lo que la convertia en una excelente deportista.

-TOMOKAAAA!-grito sakuno, mientras apresuraba su correr para después abrazar a su prima – te eh extrañado mucho

-y la ruidosa soy yo?-pregunto tomoka con una sonrisa en su rostro- y yo a ti sakuno- correspondio el abrazo y prosiguió- será mejor que nos vayamos hoy es tu gran fiesta y hay que arreglarnos

Tomoka Ryuzaki era la prima de Sakuno, a pesar de ser parientes siempre mantuvieron una amistad como si no lo fueran, el año pasado Tomoka había decidio ir a estudiar a Alemania, y regresaba para reunirse con su prima en su cumpleaños numero 21, Tomoka era bella pero muy común, y a veces podía llegar al punto de lo corriente, sus grandes viajes a otros países hacían que fuera una mujer de mente abierta, con pocos modales, tenia una gran afición a la moda que lograba dejar ver su cuerpo bien formado,asi que solo usaba faldas cortas, vestidos miniaturas y entallados y shorts que parecían mas retazos de tela, su cabello era castaño claro, nada fuera de lo normal, a decir verdad lo único por lo que lograba capturar miradas era por su cuerpo, como era de esperarse portaba una falda de mezclilla a apenas y la cubria junto con una blusa de tirantes blanca con rayas azules, que tenia un escote bastante pronunciado, llevaba unas zapatillas cerradas negras, eran tan altas que Sakuno podía jurar que eran como 15cm de tacón, definitivamente la manera de vestir de las primas era totalmente diferente, pues sakuno llevaba un pantalón de color coral ajustado, pero no tanto, con unos zapatos flats beige, llevaba una camisa holgada del mismo tono que sus zapatos con un escrito en ella, su cabello sostenido por una coleta alta y en ella un gran moño color coral, su maquillaje era apenas notable, una sencilla base, con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas, sus ojos delineados solo por la parte de abajo y sus labios ligeramente acompañados de un tono rosa suave, que era muy difícil de notar, sakuno se miraba de una manera sencilla elegante y hermosa, y tomoka se miraba sexy. A pesar de ser tan diferentes las primas tenían un gran lazo de amistad pues durante 21 años habían compartido tantos momentos que les era difícil separarse a pesar de ser tan distintas

-ya tienes tu disfraz para esta noche?-pregunto Sakuno con una sonrisa en los labios

-si, sere una diablita, es un vestido rojo y solo le colocare los cuernos y la cola, y el trinche claro esta

-no cambias tomoka- rio sakuno

-y dime, tu de que iras? De monja?

-te equivocas-respondio sakuno un poco ofendida, ya que a pesar de ser un poco retacada y santa no era para meterla en un convento – princesa- dijo con una sonrisa

-tienes 10 años?

-callate!, es un hermoso vestido! Y nunca se es demasiado grande para ser una princesa

-como digas, pero estoy mas que segura que ese vestido envés de ser corto y dejar ver tus bien formadas piernas, será tan largo que se arrastrara en el gran salón

-solo se arrastra un poco-contesto sakuno al mismo tiempo que hacia un puchero, pues su prima tenia razón, el vestido era largo y esponjoso

-no te preocupes, es tu noche y estaras tan bella que enamoraras a Fuji

-crees que vaya?

-bromeas verdad?, es imposible de Syusuke falte, la familia Fuji entera asistirá como cada año

-sabes… estoy un poco nerviosa- sakuno giraba su mirada hacia la ventana para observar el paisaje- esta mañana al despertar me he sentido extraña como si algo fuera a suceder hoy

-crees que te lo proponga?

-eh?

-que syusuke pida tu mano en matrimonio

-no lo se- contesto un poco distraída- no creo que sea eso.

Con eso concluyo la conversación pues la llegada a la mansión Ryuzaki las hizo parar y empezar a prepararse para bajar. Despues de colocar a tomoka en su habitación, comenzaron a llegar las camionetas del banquete, con el pastel, flores, luces, adornos. Sakuno se encontraba en su balcón mirando detalladamente a los trabajadores descargando todo, ese presentimiento seguía en su corazón, y por alguna extraña razón no lograba sacárselo.

-SAKUNOOOO!-grito tomoka desde el pasillo, justo después giro la perilla de la puerta de la gran habitación de sakuno, y se sento en uno de sus sillones- ha llegado el estilista, lo dejo pasar?

-si-respondio secamente sakuno, pronto sabría la razón por la que se comportaba asi de distraída.

14 de julio del 2012- Mansion Echizen- Habitacion de Ryoma Echizen

-karupin…- dijo Ryoma al ver a su gato encima de su teléfono celular- vamos… damelo-y sin mucha dificultad se lo quito, como si hubiera sido magia empezó a sonar- tétrico no?-le dijo ryoma a su gato.-bueno?

-Ryoma me entere que llegaste hoy

-que rápido corren las noticias

-ja un poco, tienes algo que hacer esta noche?-pregunto la persona del otro lado del teléfono

-nada, pensaba practicar un poco, pero la verdad es que no tengo humor para tocar una raqueta

-y tienes humor para una fiesta?

-tezuka… una fiesta? Tu? Que ha pasado?-pregunto ryoma un poco confundido, pues Tezuka Kunimitsu su amigo del internado no era de fiestas

-Si, unos amigos de mis papas le organizan una fiesta a su hija, pero ellos están de viaje y la invitación me ha llegado a mi casa, mi papa me dijo que tengo prohibido faltar pues es una familia muy importante para ellos, tengo 2 entradas, asi que imagine que como no conozco a nadie y no quiero ir a una fiesta solo, pensé que te gustaría ir

-a que hora?

-a las 8

-me quiero imaginar por la hora que no es una piñata

-no lo es creme, cumple 21 su nombre es Sakuno…

-espera, no cuelgues-interrumpio Ryoma y despues de esperar menos de 3 minutos Ryoma regreso- a las 8 paso por ti, esta bien?

-excelente.

Y sin mas colgaron,a Tezuka Kunimitsu lo había conocido a los 6 años, sus padres lo habían enviado al mismo internado que a el, la razón por la cual se volvieron amigos era muy simple y sencilla de explicar, ambos no eran para nada sociables, se dedicaban al tenis y a nada mas, durante un entrenamiento Tezuka vio las grandes habilidades de Ryoma y viceversa y todo comenzó con una admiración, al saber que venían del mismo país y de la misma cuidad se apegaron mas, logrando asi una gran amistad, cada navidad y verano regresaban juntos a tokio donde solo se reuniero veces, por tal motivo Ryoma sabia donde vivía. Echizen sabia que los Ryuzaki eran sus enemigos mortales, y era el único apellido que se molestaría en recordar sobre aquella historia de rivalidad, y los Kunimitsu era una familia apegada a los Ryuzaki pero sin mayor importancia, por lo cual Ryoma no sabia la relación que su amigo mantenía con su mayor rival, y por otro lado Tezuka al vivir mas de 17 años fuera de tokio no conocio la historia entre los Echizen y los Ryuzaki, pues era algo que a su familia preferia no entrometerse, a pesar de las grandes migas que tenían con los Ryuzaki ellos sabían que si eran "aliados" de ellos, serian enemigos de los Echizen y ellos lo que menos buscaban eran problemas, por tal motivo prefirieron no dar a conocer su apellido, y no contarle a su hijo sobre esa historia y asi no se veria involucrado en ningun encuentro problemático.

14 de julio del 2012- Residencia Kunimitsu- 8:00pm

DINGDONG

-echizen pasa-dijo tezuka por el interphone, y un sonido indicaba que la puerta había sido abierta, una vez dentro de la casa ryoma se quedo en estado de shock pues estaba viendo a su amigo, frio y calculador, vestido de pirata?- MIERDA! Se me olvido decirte

-olvidalo-echizen dio la media vuelta dispuesto a irse

-no espera porfavor!

-estas loco si piensas que me voy a poner un disfraz

-echizen, por nuestros 15 años de amistad, cuando te he pedido algo?

-nunca-contesto de mala gana, sabia que tezuka era un gran amigo y si se lo proponía lograría que lo hiciera

-es algo importante, sino lo fuera no te lo pediría

-no tengo disfraz

-podemos arreglar uno

-no soy mujer, no arreglo ese tipo de cosas

-encontraremos algo, vamos a mi habitación- tezuka comenzó a subir las escaleras pero al ver que no lo seguía su amigo se detuvo y volteo, echizen se encontraba lo que sigue de molesto, el no se iba a poner un ridículo disfraz, alzo la mirada y vio a tezuka desesperado

-tan importante es?

-mi padre me matara

-esta bien- y sin mas reproche pero de mala gana, subio a la habitación de tezuka

era una casa bastante linda y acogedora, no era muy grande, de hecho en comparación con la mansión Echizen, eso era solo el área de los criados, a pesar de ser alguien prejuicioso y bastante grosero, jamas le importo que tezuka viniera de una familia de clase media, su padre hacia un gran sacrificio para mantenerlo en ese internado, y tezuka trabajaba el doble que los demás solo para mantener la beca, era digno de la admiración de Ryoma, la habitación era tan pequeña para gusto de ryoma, según decía el, solo entraba la cama, un par de cosas, el closet y 1 persona, hasta su baño era mas grande que esa habitación, pero Tezuka usaba y aprovechaba cada espacio lo que hacia que fuera una habitación sencilla pero muy bien acomodada, era bastante varonil, todo en matices azules, echizen se sento en la cama esperando el milagro que tezuka estaba por hacer.

-veamos… tengo un pantalón rosa, con un poco de carton te podemos hacer unas orejas una nariz y una cola, serias un cerdito-dijo mientras sacaba la ropa

-de hada madrina te mueres de hambre-en tono burlon contesto ryoma

-bueno- lo miro de arriba abajo, Echizen iba con un pantalón negro de vestir y unos zapatos negros, una camisa manga larga de color rosa suave, con las mangas recogidas a la mitad, los dos primeros botones desabrochados y una cadena con una E colgando- tengo un saco blanco… mi mama tiene unos listones y material pues es maestra.

-y que seria? Un perchero de listones e hilos?

-un príncipe

-dios…

tezuka no espero su respuesta y fue por un liston grueso que su madre tenia en el estudio, eso serviría para la cinta, encontró una cartulina roja y unas cintas doradas, con ingenio logro hacer las palas que las colocaría por encima del saco blanco, por sorprendente que parezca, Echizen si lucia como todo un príncipe, una pantalón negro junto con sus zapatos de vestir, la camisa se la había cambiado por una blanca, que iba con un saco que escondia la camisa, Tezuka se las ingenio para colocar las palas y por ultimo una cinta azul atravesando su pecho, la verdad era que no se veía nada mal

-son las 9 sera mejor que nos vayamos- tezuka comenzó a salir

-ten- echizen le dio las llaves del audi negro que manejaba, pues el no tenia ni idea donde era la fiesta, por lo que intuyo que tezuka manejaria

-no gracias, vamos en el mio- subieron a un Toyota color plata – que les dijiste a tus padres para venir?-pregunto tezuka en el camino

-que saldría

la conversación termino, ninguno era de muchas palabras por tal motivo no insistieron en tener una conversación, Echizen estaba cansado, había viajado todo el dia, y no podía negarse al favor de Tezuka pues el lo había ayudado siempre, sin darse cuenta se fue acomodando y quedo dormido, cuando llegaron a la entrada de la gran mansión echizen estaba tan dormido que no vio el escudo de armas que estaba en la entrada principal y no se despertó hasta que tezuka estaciono el coche

-ya era hora que te despertaras

-porque no me despertaste si ya habíamos llegado

-porque acabamos de llegar

-pues vámonos-echizen abrió la puerta del coche y salio, espero a que su amigo lo emparejara para poder caminar rumbo a la casa

cuando entraron en el gran salón echizen quedo realmente muy sorprendido, el gran salón era tan grande como el suyo, puede que un poco mas grande, pero eso no lo aceptaría, tenia detalles muy finos y unos acabados de mármol realmente hermosos, en una esquina se encontraba el DJ , a un costado una barra de alimentos y del otro lado una barra de bebidas, en dirección recta a la entrada unas escaleras grandes en forma de T, al llegar tezuka dijo que iria a saludar a la familia y que no tardaba que tomara algo de beber que estarían ahí unos 30 min y se irían que era puros formalismos, Ryoma no pudo estar mas contento, pues mataria por un buen baño y poder dormir junto a su gato, se encamino hacia la barra de bebidas y tomo un vaso con refresco de uva, a sus 21 años no tomaba pues creía que era algo que solo lo distraía de los entrenamientos y producia dolor de cabeza, por tal motivo se abstenia de eso, y en ese momento la música cambio a "you raise me up" y anunciaron la entrada de la festejada "un fuerte aplauso para la señorita Sakuno…" y en ese preciso momento, ryoma volteo, al verla bajar por las escaleras hizo que todo se encontrara en silencio que no alcanzo a entender lo que seguía diciendo el presentador "… Ryuzaki, hoy en sus 21 años" sus ojos se vieron hipnotizados por aquellos ojos rubi que se encontraban en el fondo, sin darse cuenta comenzó a caminar hacia ella, vestia un hermoso vestido color perla, de la cadera al pecho era un cosset empedrado y de la cadera hacia el piso un esponjado ,su cabello iba recogido en un peinado que se podía decir que era muy laborioso, solo un par de mechones caian, tenia un maquillaje sencillo pero que resaltaba esos ojos rubi, en su mano derecha llevaba un antifaz blanco con toques de encaje y perlas pequeñas, Ryoma no se daba cuenta de la gente, del ruido o de los aplausos, su mirada estaba perdida en esos ojos, había quedado atrapado, y cuando se encontraba a solo 10 pasos de ella, alguien lo jalo del hombro

-Listo, después del baile tradicional de Sakuno , la saludare y nos vamos-dijo tezuka aliviado

-baile tradicional?

-cada año en su cumpleaños, sakuno escoge a alguien con quien bailar, los primeros años era con su padre, pero a la edad de 15 años tenia que empezar a escoger a otro hombre, sakuno es mas santa de lo que te imaginas y siempre elige a uno de sus primos

-ya veo-dijo echizen mientras caminaba mas adentro para poder acercarse a ella

-que haces?-pregunto tezuka al ver como su amigo se adentraba entre la multitud

-solo quiero ver mejor

-Tezuka Kunimintsu?-pregunto un joven detrás de el

-fuji?-tezuka sono un poco sorprendido, pues hace años que no lo veía-como estas?

-de maravilla,vamos a fuera con este ruido no te puedo escuchar bien- y ambos salieron al patio

Ryoma sintió que se había librado de dar explicaciones de su comportamiento tan inusual y entonces la vio, a solo unos pasos de el, al parecer estaban haciendo presentaciones y saludos cordiales, nada fuera de lo normal en un mundo de alcurnia como en el que ella parecía pertenecer, y la voz del presentador se escucho por todo el salón "todos aquellos jóvenes solteros que estén interesados en bailar con la señorita Sakuno favor de colocarse alrededor de la pista", y en ese momento varios jóvenes comenzaron a colocarse en forma de U librando las escaleras, donde Sakuno era acompañada por su padre, un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros y unos ojos parecidos a los de su hija, Ryoma se coloco un poco retirado del ultimo joven de la fila, asi el no estaba en dicha fila pero era fácil de apreciar, Sakuno comenzó a saludar con una pequeña reverencia a todos y cada uno de los jóvenes en la fila, ella buscaba a Fuji Syusuke y solo encontró a su hermano Yuta, estaba por terminar la fila y aun no lo encontraba… la ultima reverencia pensó ella, ahora tenia que escoger a alguien con quien bailar, otro año donde escogería a su primo Eiji fue lo que cruzo por su mente, pero en el momento en que giraba para escoger a su primo que se encontraba al principio de la U vio a un joven en la esquina del salón, no muy apartado de la fila, su corazón se detuvo, su cuerpo no reaccionaba y no le permitían moverse, el joven alzo su mirada hacia ella, una mirada color ámbar profunda que parecía atravesarla, sin darse cuenta sakuno comenzó a caminar hasta llegar a el, el sonrio de manera sincera, y sus ojos estaban clavados en los de ella, Ryoma extendió su mano para indicarle que estaba dispuesto a bailar con ella, y ella sin dudarlo la acepto, fueron al centro de la pista, y sin escuchar la música comenzaron a bailar como si no hubiera mas personas, como si ellos 2 fueran los únicos en la Tierra, Ryoma Echizen y Sakuno Ryuzaki habían tenido su primer encuentro, se habían quedado atrapados en la mirada del otro, sin saber quienes eran…

Continuara.


	2. Chapter 2

2.- Es un Echizen / Es una Ryuzaki

En el fondo se podía escuchar "at the beginning", pero ellos solo estaban interesados en la mirada del otro, Ryoma Echizen el chico frio y duro había quedado enganchado tras verla, y ahora se comportaba de una manera tan diferente, Sakuno Ryuzaki había aceptado bailar con un desconocido, había olvidado a Fuji, había quedado prendida en la mirada de ese chico, eran el centro de atención de la fiesta, pues eran la única pareja bailando, y a vista de cualquiera era una combinación perfecta entre hermosura y guapura. La canción termino, y Sakuno tenia que ir con sus padres pues tenia que saludar a mas familias…

-Sakuno querida, tu papa te esta esperando con la familia Fuji, te quieren saludar-susurro su abuela en el oído

-voy-contesto sin despegar la mirada de Ryoma, su abuela se dio la media vuelta y se alejo un poco para esperar a su nieta-tengo que irme

-si claro-contesto pero sin soltar su mano, y sin apartar su mirada

-en 15 minutos, afuera hay una fuente-dijo mientras su abuela jalaba de su brazo vacio

-si…-susurro Ryoma mientras veía como Sakuno se perdia entre la gente

Se quedo parado ahí como por 5 minutos, sin saber que hacer, queriendo correr para no perderla, "Sakuno" pensó el… su nombre era Sakuno y era la mujer mas bella que había visto, en EUA había tenido una que otra novia pero nada que durara mas de 3 semanas, y nadie lo había hecho comportarse asi, nadie había logrado que el quedara vulnerable… miro su reloj en 10 minutos tenia que encontrarse con ella en la fuente que se encontraba en su patio, y no sabia ni como llegar ahí!, y mejor empezar a buscar la puerta que daba al patio que llegar tarde a su encuentro

-RYOMA!-grito tezuka un poco retirado- te he estado buscando!, vámonos, ya la salude y termine con los formalismos

-ya nos tenemos que ir?-pregunto ryoma un poco disgustado

-te esta gustando la fiesta?

-no… es que-ryoma pensaba en una excusa pero nada se le ocurria hasta que…- tengo que ir al baño y la verdad no creo aguantar hasta mi casa

-bueno te espero en la puerta del estacionamiento, saliendo por esta puerta esta el patio, pasas una fuente y como con 15 pasos llegas a una reja, esa reja da al estacionamiento te espero en la reja

- NO!-alcanzo a decir Ryoma- esperame en el coche mejor

-seguro? , no te perderas?

-me crees idiota?

-no, esta bien te veo en el estacionamiento

"MIERDA" pensó ryoma ahora como le explicaría a Tezuka que paso 10 minutos en el baño, y la vio, estaba del otro lado del salón, sus miradas se encontraron, Ryoma le indico con la cabeza que saliera, y ella parecio entenderlo, se excuso con las personas con las que estaba diciendo que iria al tocador, que no tardaba en regresar, camino hacia la puerta de la fuente, y lo vio, vio a ese chico de mirada ámbar sentado en la fuente, su corazón se emociono, jamas había sentido algo asi, ese chico la había atrapado.

-faltaban 5 minutos-dijo Sakuno mientras se sentaba a su lado

-tengo que irme

-tan pronto?-pregunto sorprendida Sakuno, pues apenas eran las 10:30

-si, vine con un amigo y tiene que irse

-ya veo…-Sakuno tenia su mirada en el suelo

-no te preocupes, te volveré a ver

-enserio?

-te lo juro-Ryoma sonrio al ver sus ojos brillar y una sonrisa tan inocente

-como se que puedo confiar en tus palabras

-espera-dijo Ryoma mientras se desabrochaba el saco dejando ver la camisa blanca y el collar, alzo sus brazos a su cuello y se quito el collar con la E colgando- este collar es de mi familia, y es lo mas importante que tengo, cuídalo, regresare por el- Sakuno extendió sus manos y recibió el collar

-esperare tu regreso y cuidare de este collar como si fuera mío-el silencio reino, sus miradas se encontraron y sus corazones se detuvieron, Ryoma se acerco a sus labios y ella lo espero, pero antes de que pudieran unir sus labios una voz los detuvo

-SAKUNOOOO- grito una señora regordeta desde la puerta del salón

-tengo que irme-dijo Ryoma que era cubierto por la fuente

-cual es tu nombre?-se atrevio a preguntar Sakuno antes de que su amado se fuera, pero justo antes de que Ryoma respondiera

-SAKUNOOO!-grito una mujer bastante histérica-mi niña gracias al cielo aquí estas, tus padres te están buscando, y si no regresas en este momento estoy segura que pararan la fiesta, vámonos mi niña- y la señora jalo a Sakuno de su brazo

-espera nana-dijo Sakuno intentando zafarse del agarre, mientras giraba su mirada hacia el

-no te preocupes, regresare por eso-dijo Ryoma mientras señalaba la cadena que sostenia en su mano, Sakuno se perdió al entrar en la puerta

-Ryoma, estas bien?-pregunto tezuka atrás de el

-mierda!-grito ryoma- me espantaste Tezuka, no estabas en el coche?

-si pero es que tardabas

-ya iba…-dijo Ryoma sin despegar su mirada de la puerta

-pues ya vámonos, tengo sueño

-si… yo igual

Ryoma y Tezuka caminaron hacia el estacionamiento, ninguno decía nada, no tenían nada de que hablar, y Ryoma estaba mas que distraído, al llegar al coche Ryoma cerro sus ojos, recordando las imágenes de lo que acababa de pasar, Sakuno… una mujer increíble, una mujer bella que lo había cautivado. Sin darse cuenta Tezuka había estacionado el coche en su garaje, ya habían llegado, Ryoma se despidió y tomo su audi, dirigiéndose hacia su gran mansión, esta noche, seria larga, muy larga… al llegar a la mansión corrió hacia su cuarto, mas alguien lo detuvo

-Hey , Ryoma donde has estado?-pregunto su padre

-salí

-si ya se, pero a donde?

-a una fiesta

-bueno, mañana te paras a las 5, vas a correr, haces tu rutina y a las 7 te quiero en el comedor

-de acuerdo-sin mas Ryoma se adentro a su habitación, hoy no dormiría, de eso estaba seguro, había tomado un baño y ahora se encontraba acostado en su cama sin sueño, sin ganas de hacer algo, solo pensar y recordar su rostro, ella era una mujer hermosa, quería gritarle a mundo de ella, pero como decirle a sus padres que se había enamorado sin si quiera saber algo de ella … "momoshiro" pensó Ryoma mientras se ponía de pie y salía de su habitación

TOC TOC TOC TOC TOC

-MOMOSHIRO ABRE!-grito ryoma del otro lado de la puerta

-QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA!-le grito momo a Ryoma, odiaba que lo despertaran

-me paso algo- sin esperar invitación Ryoma entro a la habitación de su primo

-ya viste la hora?

-no

-SON LAS 3 DE LA MAÑANA!

-no te pregunte- ryoma se sento en la cama

-bueno, y se puede saber que es eso que te paso?

-conoci a alguien

-una mujer!-comenzo a interesarse momo

-si

-como se llama?

-Sakuno-dijo sin mas

-aja… Sakuno que?

-no lo se, pero es hermosa, elegante y tiene una mirada tan bella

-y donde la conociste?

-en su fiesta

-entonces sabes donde vive-momoshiro estaba demasiado dormido como para atar cabos

-no

-como?

-tezuka me llevo

-y como planeas volverla a ver?

-mañana le preguntare a Tezuka de quien era la fiesta, y tu investigaras donde vive, a que escuela va y listo

-yo? Y porque yo?

-porque eres el único en el que le confio algo asi

-me tengo que sentir alagado?-bostezo momoshiro

-bueno me voy, a las 5 tengo que ir a correr

-si-contesto su primo mientras se acomodaba para caer dormido

eran las 7 de la mañana y Ryoma se encontraba sentado en el gran comedor, esperando a su padre, rara vez su padre se levantaba temprano, debe de ser algo importante, Horio el sirviente de Ryoma le sirvió su desayuno, era un jugo de naranja, fruta y un tazon de cereal, cuando se encontraba comiendo su platon de fruta entro su padre al gran comedor

-Ryoma, hoy iremos a ver a tu abuelo

-tengo planes-dijo tan seco que su padre se enojo

-no es pregunta ni consejo, es una orden

-cuando regresamos?-pregunto un poco malhumorado

-en 2 semanas, justo cuando entras a la Universidad

-2 SEMANAS!-se exalto ryoma, como se suponía que iba a soportar no verla en 2 semanas

-Horio!

-si señor- el muchacho se acerco al señor nanjiroh

-prepara la maleta del joven, a las 8 salimos

Ryoma Echizen era el mas terco y obstinado de todos los Echizen, pero hasta el sabia que no podía saltarse rangos, y su padre había dado una orden y tenia que cumplirla, y sin terminar su desayuno Ryoma se dirigio a su habitación, mando a horio para que le hablara a momoshiro, momo se adentro a la habitación preguntándose que era lo que Ryoma quería

-ve con Tezuka, preguntale de quien era la fiesta, investiga su residencia, y cuando la veas, le diras que tuve que salir de viaje que regreso en 2 semanas, que me espere

-que te hicieron primo?

-solo hazlo

-vale, pero…

-sin peros

-vale vale-contesto momo pues su primo empezaba a molestarse-como sabre quien es?

-pregunta por Sakuno

-de acuerdo

Ryoma y sus padres salieron de la residencia hacia un pueblo algo alejado de tokio, su abuelo vivía en un templo, no había querido vivir en la mansión con ellos, y cada vez que Ryoma venia a Japon iba 1 semana a verlo, durante esa semana Ryoma terminaba muerto, el ejercicio que su abuelo le obliga a hacer era la muerte, se despertaba a las 5 de la mañana para correr 10 km, se bañaba, desayunaba e iba al gimnasio ubicado en el templo, después practica sus saques y revés, comia y jugaba contra su abuelo y después contra su padre, antes de dormir corria de nuevo 10km y caia muerto en su cama, 2 semanas asi iban a ser imposibles de soportar, pero sabia que al regresar se reencontraría con Sakuno, sabia que a sus padres les iba a fascinar pues era una muchacha fina y elegante, tenia unos modales indiscutibles y sobre todo contaba con una fortuna similar a la suya, lo que la hacia digna de un Echizen.

_Tokio Japon , Residencia Kunimitsu 10:00 am_

DING DONG

-Residencia Kunimitsu-contesto una voz del otro lado del interphone

-tezuka?, aquí momoshiro

-momo, que te trae por aca?

-Ryoma me mando para preguntarte algo

-en ese caso pasa-la puerta hizo un sonido que indicaba que había sido abierta

Momo se adentro a la casa, se quito sus zapatos y se coloco los de visita de la residencia Kunimitsu, el había ido en varias ocasiones a EUA con su primo por tal motivo conocía a Tezuka y sabia que su primo le tenia una gran admiración, lo había visto jugar al tenis y la verdad es que era todo un prodigio, aunque Ryoma siempre le ganaba, era uno de los pocos jugadores que le costaba vencer, Momo jugo contra el un par de veces, pero era aplastado, mantenían una sencilla amistad, momo lo admiraba por todo lo que Ryoma le platicaba y le agradaba porque la amistad de tezuka hacia su primo era sincera.

-porque no vino Ryoma?-pregunto tezuka como si fuera lo mas normal

-esta de viaje, fue a ver a su abuelo

-ya veo

-me mando a preguntarte algo sobre ayer

-sobre ayer?

-si, la fiesta a la que fueron

-oh claro, que quiere saber?

-el nombre de la familia que la organizo

-espera, por aquí esta la invitación-Tezuka rebiso un cajón que se encontraba en el bufetero a su izquierda-aquí esta!

-gracias-Momo estiro su mano para recibirla, mas al ver el escudo de armas que estaba al frente de la invitación, la retiro, la invitación cayo al suelo

-momo?

-no puede ser

tezuka se agacho para recoger la invitación y se la volvió a extender-estas bien?

-Ryuzaki?

-si-contesto extrañado, no entendí el porque momo actuaba de esa manera

-SAKUNO RYUZAKI ES LA CHICA!-momo no recibió la invitación y se sento en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en la sala, se tapo la cara con las manos

-estas bien?

-mi primo esta loco

-me puedes explicar que pasa

-Ryoma se enamoro de Sakuno

-Ryoma? Pero si…-mas se detuvo recordando que Ryoma había estado muy distraído, se le vinieron a la mente los recuerdos cuando se adentraba entre la gente para acercarse a cierta chica excusándose que quería ver mejor, luego su tardanza para llegar al estacionamiento, alcanzo a ver a Ryoma platicando con alguien,como pudo ser tan distraído! Esa persona era SAKUNO!-eso explica muchas cosas

-y ahora como se lo digo?

-decirle que?

-que es una RYUZAKI!

-que tiene de malo? No entiendo

-Tezuka, como es que fuiste invitado a esa fiesta?-momo alzo su mirada hacia el

-mis padres son amigos de los Ryuzaki

-y nunca te dijeron nada sobre los Echizen?, que te dijeron cuando supieron de Ryoma?

-nada, jamas he mencionado su apellido, saben que es un chico que va conmigo en el internado y listo

-no sabes sobre los Echizen y los Ryuzaki?

-no, momo de que hablas?

-Ryoma se fue a EUA para mejorar su tenis, paso 17 años en ese internado solo con ese objetivo, para que a sus 21 años entrara al torneo nacional mixto y ganarle a Ryuzaki, sus familias tienen una gran rivalidad, desde hace ya 3 generaciones, y toda su vida Ryoma ha sido educado y entrenado solo para destruirlos, pero ayer cambio todo, ayer se encontraron por primera vez, Ryoma se fue a los 4 años por lo que jamas la conocio, sabia que la heredera era un mujer mas nunca supo su nombre, ni como era, sus padres no consideraron importante ese hecho, y Sakuno tiene una rutina de entrenamiento tan estricta que no sale, nunca se ha visto entrometida en alguna de las disputas familiares, en veranos y navidades Ryoma iba al templo con su abuelo por lo que jamas fue conocido por los Ryuzaki. Ellos dos se han mantenido al margen en los problemas, solo se han concentrado en el tenis, dejándonos a las familias secundarias cargar con los pleitos

-Ryoma se enamoro de Sakuno?

-no creo que se haya enamorado, simplemente lo deslumbro, como sea, a su regreso le dare la noticia a Ryoma que no puede volver a verse con Sakuno pues es una Ryuzaki-momo tomo su chamarra y salio hacia la mansión, tenia exactamente 2 semanas para solucionar este problema, aun no tenia ni idea como decirle a su primo, vaya que seria una decepcion, pero a su pensar no era enamoramiento por lo que su primo estaba pasando, sino mas bien un capricho.

_Tokio Japon, Mansion Ryuzaki 2:00pm_

-"se que regresaras…"-penso sakuno mientras guardaba la cadena en una cajita que se encontraba en su tocador

-sakuno, ya me diras?-tomoka entro a su habitación sin avisar

-me asustaste, que te dire?

-quien era con el que bailaste

-me creeras si te digo que no tengo idea?

-QUE!, bailaste con un desconocido?-Tomoka estaba mas que sorprendida, eso en ella seria normal, pero en su prima?' vaya que era raro

-si-las mejillas de sakuno se vieron cubiertas por un rubor

-lo volveras a ver?

-si

-CUANDO?-esto se estaba poniendo bueno, pues su prima estaba emocionada, distraída y al parecer enamorada de aquel sujeto, y la verdad es que como no estarlo, era guapísimo!

-no lo se, me dio esto-Sakuno saco el collar de la caja mostrándoselo a tomoka-dijo que era importante para el, y que regresaría por el

-una promesa de volverse a ver-tomoka estiro su brazo y vio el collar, una E colgando de ella- E?, sabes su nombre?

-no, cuando estuvo a punto de decírmelo, nana me jalo porque mis padres estaban buscando

-debe de empezar con E, tiene cara de Eiri no crees?

-Eiri?, estas loca-sakuno volvió a tomar el collar pero esta vez se lo colgó en su cuello

-bueno, habrá que esperar…

fueron 2 semanas realmente largas, tanto Sakuno como Ryoma se dormían pensando en el otro, Sakuno esperando a su querido príncipe, y Ryoma ansioso por volver y verla, por fin las 2 semanas habían acabado y Ryoma regresaba a Tokio, eran las 7:00am y dentro de una hora tenia que presentarse en su Universidad, el pueblo donde vivía su abuelo no estaba alejado, se encontraba a solo 30 minutos de la cuidad, por tal motivo habían decidido viajar el lunes en la mañana con el tiempo suficiente para que Ryoma llegara a su Universidad, Seigaku era un centro de estudios bastante conocido, contaba solo con Secundaria, Bachillerato y Universidad, y en cada sección era reconocido el equipo de tenis, era un escuela donde las actividades académicas eran exigente pero se especializaba en el Tenis, su entrada era casi imposible sino eras un prodigio en este deporte, hacia ya 10 minutos que Ryoma había llegado a su casa, se cambio, desayuno un pan tostado con mermelada y se dirigía al estacionamiento de su mansión, pero momoshiro lo detuvo

-RYOMAAA!-grito momo desde las escaleras

-momo voy tarde a la universidad

-espera, tengo algo importante que decirte

-si no llego en 10 minutos a la universidad, no podre hacer las pruebas para entrar al equipo, asi que cuando regrese hablamos

-bueno…- Momo se había rendido, y Ryoma tenia razón, había prioridades como entrar al equipo, y si había esperado 2 semanas para decirle que costaban unas horas mas, nada malo pasaría..

Ryoma subio a su audi y en 6 minutos ya estaba en su universidad, y no es que estuviera cerca, es que echizen manejaba tan rápido que los transitos ya se habían cansando de decirle que no manejara asi, después de todo, era un Echizen y nadie podía decirle nada, y muchos transitos sabían que sus estadias en Tokio eran demasiado cortas, había llegado, a pesar de que su loco padre habia decidido regresar a ultima hora. Estaba muerto!, 2 semanas de ese tipo de entrenamiento, no sentía sus brazos y tampoco sus piernas, sabia que esos entrenamientos servían para poder vencer a los Ryuzaki, pero eso no quitaba que fueran demasiado cansados, se encontraba en los pasillos de su universidad, Echizen estudiaba Negocios Internacionales, pues a pesar de que su familia fuera de tenistas, tenían grandes empresas, y el era el heredero principal de todo eso, asi que tarde o temprano tendría que hacerse cargo de eso, y por si fuera poco los Ryuzaki también tenían empresas, la competencia no terminaba en el terreno de juego.

_Salon 106B-Universidad Seigaku –clase de Negocios Internacionales 5to semestre_

-Sakuno, ya han pasado 2 semanas, no crees que se tardo ya demasiado?-tomoka estaba sentada detrás de su prima

-el lo prometio, y me dio esto como garantía

-aun asi, puede que esa cadena ni fuera importante

-porfavor Tomoka…-sakuno empezaba a derramar unas cuantas lagrimas, pensar que la habían engañado era realmente triste

-esta bien-Tomoka se sento de nuevo, sabia que su prima era muy sensible, demasiado para su gusto; el sonido de la puerta abrir hizo que se girara, se quedo estática, el chico con el que su prima había bailado estaba ahí, en la entrada de su salón- sakuno-susurro Tomoka

-ahora que?-sakuno giro su cabeza para ver a su prima, dándole la espalda a la persona que estaba en la puerta

-voltea-dijo tomoka sin quitar la mirada del chico, realmente estaba sorprendida, ese chico estaba ahí

-ah!-sakuno solto un grito al girar, estaba ahí!, su querido príncipe estaba ahí!, se llevo las manos a la boca para cubrir su asombro

el grito que esbozo sakuno no paso desapercibido por nadie, y Ryoma giro su cabeza, encontrándose con ella, con esa chica que lo había cautivado, el sonido de su mochila caer no fue suficiente para que reaccionara, Ryoma comenzó a caminar rumbo a ella, y sin si quiera pensarlo la beso, la tomo por sorpresa, pero es que 2 semanas sin verla era demasiado, una mano sostenía su cintura, y la otro su mejilla, sakuno tenia sus brazos a su costado, mas al reaccionar al beso, puso sus manos en su mejilla, fue el beso mas dulce, mas tierno, el beso perfecto, pensaron los dos.

-Sakuno..-susurro Ryoma mientras separaba sus labios de los de ella

-te estuvo esperando-Sakuno comenzaba a derramar un par de lagrimas

-como?-Ryoma se había sorprendido-te mande a avisar que estaría de viaje

-de que hablas?-ahora sakuno era la sorprendida

-si, mande a alguien a buscarte, a decirte que estaría de viaje 2 semanas, pero que al regresar te buscaría

-jamás recibí ningún mensaje, y jamas vi a alguien

-lo matare-dijo Ryoma por lo bajo, mataría a momoshiro

-Tomen asiento por favor- el profesor había llegado, indicándoles que esa conversación se daría en otro momento, Ryoma busco un lugar cercano a Sakuno, y encontró uno perfecto, justo delante de ella, la tendría a sus espaldas, no junto, pero luego hablaría con el joven que se sentaba a lado de sakuno y conseguiría ese puesto, total todos tienen un precio, sin decir mas, Ryoma se sento delante de ella, tuvieron que despegar sus miradas pues el profesor comenzaba a hablar- bueno pasare lista, al escuchar su nombre, párense de su asiento y digan presente, asi los conoceré, comenzare con la lista de las chicas- Ryoma decidió poner atención pues pronto sabría el nombre completo de Sakuno- Yoko Takashi-dijo el profesor y se escucho "presente" al fondo- Sakuno Ryuzaki-volvio a salir de la boca del profesor, Ryoma se quedo inmóvil, no podía ser cierto, eso no podía ser cierto, con miedo giro su rostro encontrándose con Sakuno de pie "presente" salió de sus labios –Tomoka Ryuzaki-volvio a decir el profesor- ahora otra chica se ponía de pie, y decía "presente", el profesor termino con la lista de las chicas y Ryoma parecía no salir de su transe, algo estaba mal, ella era una RYUZAKI!

-"una Ryuzaki.."-se dijo para si mismo Ryoma

-estas bien?-Sakuno le toco el hombro, pues el chico que se sentaba delante de ella estaba palido

-"es una Ryuzaki.."-ryoma no le contesto, pues estaba demasiado sorprendido como para articular palabra

-seguire con la lista de los chicos, guarden silencio por favor- el profesor habia volteado a ver a Sakuno pues su voz se habia escuchado

el profesor había ya mencionado 10 nombres, y el chico delante de ella aun no se ponía de pie – "hoy sabré su nombre"- sakuno realmente estaba emocionada, después de 2 semanas sabría el nombre de quien la había cautivado

-Echizen Ryoma-dijo el profesor, incluso hasta el estaba sorprendido

la atmosfera del salón se torno bastante abrumadora, pues los murmullos se escuchaban en todas partes "Echizen y Ryuzaki en el mismo salón" "o Dios! Esto será un mar de guerra" "quien será ese tal Echizen" "será el heredero? De alguno de las secundas familias?"; Sakuno podía escuchar todos esos murmullos, y en ese momento algo la hizo temblar, toco el collar que colgaba en su cuello… E, una E de Echizen "este collar es de mi familia, y es lo mas importante que tengo, cuídalo, regresare por el" recordaba las palabras que el había dicho, el collar era de su familia, por lo cual la E no era su nombre, era su apellido!- sakuno clavo su mirada en la espalda del chico, no podía ser el, no podía… porfavor que no fuera

-Presente-dijo Ryoma mientras se ponía de pie, el salón entero se quedo en silencio Sakuno se llevo las manos a su boca, el hombre que hace 15 minutos habia besado era un Echizen!

-aaa..-el profesor sentía la tensión de su salón- bueno, seguimos con la lista- sabia que si dejaba mas tiempo libre, el salón haría preguntas al aire y eso no seria bueno, pues tener a un Echizen y una Ryuzaki en su mismo salón, era como poner a 2 tigres hambrientos con un solo filete.

-"es un Echizen"-penso Sakuno mientras una lagrima salía de su mejilla

Continuara…


	3. Chapter 3

Ryoma&Sakuno

3.-El destino nos jugo una mala pasada

_la habitación de Sakuno Ryuzaki era sin duda, bella, elegante y femenina, llena de muñecas de porcelana, cuando se entra se percibe el olor de fresa, dando 5 pasos se ve una mesa de te, bastante fina, una mesa chica, redonda que contaba con 4 lugares, y 3 ocupados por el SeñorBear, Sra. Patatamatata, y Mrs. Eyes, ellos eran si duda los mejores amigos de Sakuno, mas al fondo se encontraba un tocador bastante fino, una silla donde siempre se colocaba Sakuno y dejaba que su abuela Sumire le cepillara el cabello cada noche, a un costado se encontraba el gran closet, tenia un compartimiento enorme para zapatos, y eran incontables los zapatos de charol que se encontraban en ese apartado, tenia cajones para todo tipo de ropa y colgados vestidos hermosos, de ahí venia una estantería repleta de muñecos, de barbies, de dibujos; y justo a lado la cama, una cama gigante, las sabanas color rosa al igual que su almohada, se podía ver el gran ventanal que a su vez era puerta, una puerta hacia el bello balcón, al cual se le tenia prohibido entrar a no ser que fuera acompañada de un adulto_

_-Señor Bear, yo creo que deberíamos dar un paseo por los jardines-Sakuno tomo de la mano a Señor Bear y salio a sus grandes jardines, iria a dar una simple vuelta mas alguien la detuvo_

_-Sakuno hija a donde vas?-Su abuela le preguntaba, pues su nieta solia quedarse a jugar en su cuarto siempre_

_-a los jardines – mostro una sonrisa tan sincera, tan dulce, una sonrisa que mostraba la inocencia que tenia, y la ignorancia de los problemas familiares_

_-y si vamos por un helado mejor?_

_-tambien para Señor Bear?_

_-si hija, también para Señor Bear_

_-italianos?_

_-hija pero los italianos están en el centro!-La mansión de los Ryuzaki quedaba al extremo norte de la cuidad_

_-pero esos son los buenos!-sakuno hizo un puchero imposible de ignorar_

_-esta bien, vamos-tomo de la mano a Sakuno y bajaron hacia la estancia- Kachiro!-grito Sumire para que el joven se acercara_

_-digame señora_

_-prepara el coche, vamos a ir al centro_

_-enseguida_

_bastaron 5 minutos para que sakuno y el señor Bear estuvieran en la parte trasera del Ford blanco junto a su abuela, el camino hacia el centro fue en silencio, ya que aunque su abuela era la persona mas dulce y amable que ella conocía, le gustaba disfrutar los viajes en silencio, pues pensaba que a no ser de un tema de suma importancia se debía disfrutar el recorrido._

_-hemos llegado Señora Ryuzaki_

_-gracias kachiro, esperenos aquí_

_-kachi- una hermosa niña de coletas se asomaba entre el asiento del piloto y el asiento trasero_

_-digame señorita_

_-chocolate o pistache?-su inocencia y ternura era tan grande que cautivaban a cualquiera_

_-disculpe señorita?_

_-ustedes come los hotcakes con chocolate, y en su descanso le gusta comer los pistaches que mi abuela deja sobre la mesa cuando ya no quiere_

_-le repito señorita, no entiendo la pregunta_

_-es sencilla, que prefiere chocolate o pistache?_

_-chocolate me atreveré a decir-dijo el chofer como si la respuesta fuera a una pregunta sin complicaciones_

_-le gusta la galleta?-volvio a preguntar la dulzura de niña que se encontraba en la parte trasera del Ford blanco_

_-si señorita_

_-me alegro-su sonrisa era tan bella que resaltaba donde estuviera –nos vamos abuela?_

_-si sakuno-su abuela tomo del brazo a sakuno y comenzaron a caminar hacia un puesto de helados que se encontraba enfrente de un parque, una vez que llegaron se adentraron al local para poder hacer su pedido- corazón de que quieres tu helado?_

_-vainilla-sonrio la niña-y otro de chocolate, ambos en cono porfavor_

_-no hija, dos helados es demasiado, tu madre me matara cuando tengas el dolor de estomago por comer tanto_

_-no abuela-sakuno se giro hacia ella abrazando al señor bear- el de chocolate es para kachi, y el de vainilla para Bear y yo_

_-para kachi?-pregunto sorprendida Sumire_

_-si-su sonrisa fue tan grande que Sumire no quise discutir sobre los rangos y lugares que se debían respetar, total sakuno tenia apenas 4 años y eso no era en algo que ella se fijara_

_-en ese caso porfavor dénmelos-Sumire le ordeno al empleado de dicha heladería_

_tras esperar menos de tres minutos, sakuno tenia en su mano dos helados, uno de vainilla y otro de chocolate, junto con su abuela fue al coche donde le extendió a kachiro su helado_

_-señorita!-kachiro se sorprendio al ver el helado_

_-gracias por traernos kachi_

_-señorita es mi deber no tenia porque hacer algo como esto_

_-llorare si no lo aceptas-dijo Sakuno, a pesar de tener solo 4 años era inteligente y sabia que al llorar conseguiría todo_

_-no señorita! No llore-kachiro alzo su mirada hacia la de Sumire, pues esperaba la aprobación de ella para poder aceptar el helado, y Sumire al notarlo asentó con la cabeza, indicándole que estaba bien-muchas gracias señorita, y disculpe las molestias_

_-kachi…-la voz dulce de sakuno indicaba que estaba a punto de pedir un favor- ahora que tienes un helado, nos esperarías 15 minutos, para que el señor Bear y yo podamos jugar en los columpios_

_-señorita, estoy a su disposición y esperaría el tiempo necesario si asi se me ordena, mas esa pregunta se la debería hacer a la su abuela_

_-abuela..-sakuno se volteo con unos ojos tan brillantes que era imposible decirle que no_

_-claro que si hija-Sumire se acomodo en una banca que se encontraba a solo unos pasos del coche-aquí te estaremos vigilando Kachiro y yo._

_-gracias!-Sakuno salio corriendo hacia los columpios mas cercanos_

_la brisa que soplaba ese dia, era tan fresca, que lo hacia perfecto, pues no hacia calor, mas el sol estaba presente, su abuela se encontraba a unos pasos de ahí junto con kachi que por algún motivo no se atrevia a sentarse en la misma banca que su abuela y el esperaba de pie, "extraño" pensó sakuno_

_-momo! Dame mi gorra-un niño de apenas 5 años corria con una gorra en su mano mas era perseguido por uno de 4_

_-solo si me alcanzas enano-el niño de 5 años corrió tanto que no noto a sakuno a lado de los columpios _

_-MOMO ESPERA!-un niño de ojos ámbar grito con tanta fuerza que su primo se detuvo, pues jamas le habia gritado tan fuerte_

_Sakuno se encontraba ya esperando el choque, mas jamas llego, y al abrir los ojos tuvo una sorprensa gigante, pues el niño que estaba apunto de chocar con ella habia sido detenido por uno mas pequeño con un grito, su ojos se posicionaron en el niño mas pequeño, pues era el que habia gritado hace unos instantes, sus ojos se clavaron en los de el, y por un instante pudo jurar que la habia hipnotizado_

_-estas bien?-pregunto el niño mas pequeño_

_-s..si-contesto aun algo sorprendida por lo que acaba de pasar_

_-Echizen Ryoma!-se presento con una sonrisa tan dulce que sakuno se ruborizo_

_-Sakuno Ryuzaki-contesto ella con su voz suave_

_-el que estuvo apunto de chocar contigo es mi primo, momoshiro_

_-hola, y perdón- momo solo alcanzo a levantar su mano como saludo_

_-no hay problema-Sakuno le dedico una sonrisa tan sincera que hizo a momoshiro sonrojarse_

_-me alegro que estes bien, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, en unas horas salgo de viaje y…-mas su voz fue interrumpida_

_-ECHIZEN RYOMA!-se escucho por todo el parque, un señor grande, se podía calcular unos 50 años entraba a la zona de juegos –que haces? No te dije que solo jugaras con tus primos_

_-pero abuelo…-mas no alcanzo a decir mas pues su abuelo lo habia vuelto a interrumpir_

_-PERO NADA!-sus gritos comenzaron a llamar la atención, y Sumire se preocupo por aquello que junto a kachiro comenzaron a buscar a Sakuno_

_-señorita Ryuzaki gracias a dios, su abuela la esta buscando-kachiro tomo a sakuno del brazo_

_-Ryuzaki?-pregunto el hombre grande_

_-asi es, Ryuzaki , Homoru-Sumire se encontraba de espaldas a el_

_-que demonios haces aca?_

_-mi nieta quiso venir por un helado, que esta prohibido?_

_-me da igual si tu nieta quiere un helado o un refresco, mantenla alejada de mi nieto_

_-te puedo asegurar que fue coincidencia que se conocieran _

_-como haya sido, no puedo dejar que mi nieto se relacione con alguien como ella_

_-te puedo asegurar que los niños no tienen ni idea de las rivalidades entre nuestras familias_

_-pues deberían tenerlas-Homoru volteo a ver a su nieto que se encontraba algo asustado, pues nunca habia visto a su abuelo asi de enojado-Ryoma-lo llamo con voz dura y recia-no quiero que vueltas a juntarte con otras personas que no sean tus primos o personas conocidas nuestras, entendido?_

_-porque?-el niño pregunto con tanta inocencia que si abuelo se enojo_

_-porque es una orden_

_-si-su mirada bajo al suelo, para luego dirigírsela a Sakuno, a través de ella se podría leer el "perdón"_

_-Ryoma, Momo, suban al coche de inmediato-la voz con la que realizo la orden fue tan dura que ryoma y momo subieron al coche de inmediato-Sumire, no te lo pienso repetir, manten a tu nieta lejos de mis nietos_

_-y tu a los tuyos de la mia-Sumire respondio con tal fuerza que Sakuno apretó la mano de kachiro mas fuerte_

_Sakuno miro al suelo y encontró una gorra en el, la gorra que no hace mas de 10 minutos estaba persiguiendo aquel chico de mirada ámbar, sin que nadie se diera cuenta la tomo y la guardo en su mochila, le susurro al señor Bear "se la guardaremos hasta que lo volvamos a ver", después de eso su abuela la tomo del brazo y le indico a kachiro que prepara el coche, que se regresaban a casa, una vez rumbo a la mansión Ryuzaki, Sumire tomo la palabra_

_-Sakuno querida, el niño con el que te encontraste esta mañana…-mas no prosiguió pues sakuno se adelanto_

_-es guapo y amable-añadio con una sonrisa y rubor en sus mejillas_

_-hija… se que puede ser esto un poco difícil, pues a tu edad puede que sea difícil de entender, pero aquel niño, y su familia no son bien recibidos en la nuestra_

_-porque?_

_-veras… el Señor que se acerco y tu abuelo, han tenido un par de problemas, problemas que recayeron en tu padre y en el padre de aquel chico, y dentro de poco en ti y en el _

_-pero, yo no quiero tener problemas_

_-no son problemas corazón-Sumire no sabia como explicar algo como eso, a una niña tan pequeña y con el corazón tan dulce- mi vida, te gusta el tenis?_

_-si me fascina!_

_-porque?_

_-porque a papa le gusta, y porque es el mejor_

_-y si te dijera, que alguien quiere que papa no sea el mejor, que dirias?_

_-que esta loco!, papa es el mejor nadie le gana_

_-Sakuno, esa familia, los Echizen, no están de acuerdo con eso, y ellos quieren que papa no sea el mejor_

_-pero porque?_

_-porque ellos quieren, que su papa sea mejor, me entiendes?_

_-si creo…-sakuno abrazo al Señor Bear_

_-mi vida, si tu abuela te pide un favor lo harias?_

_-por supuesto!-sonrio sakuno_

_-olvidate de el y concéntrate en tus entrenamientos, en unos años, se reencontraran, mas en esa vez, no te ayudara a no salir lastimada, sino buscara derrotarte y herirte_

_-abuela…_

_-Sakuno, porfavor, lo digo por tu bien_

_-si…-contesto dudosa mientras tocaba con sus finos dedos la mochila en la que se encontraba la gorra_

-Sakuno querida ya despertaste?-pregunto su abuela mientras entraba con una bandeja de plata con el desayuno

-si abuela, tuve un sueño extraño-Sakuno se sentaba en su cama

-porque no has querido ir a la escuela hoy?

-me he levantado con un dolor de cabeza enorme

-en ese caso mi vida, será mejor que te recuestes, tomoka traira las tareas, no te preocupes

-si

El dia de ayer habia explotado la bomba, el dia de ayer habia acabado todo, tan rápido como habia comenzado…

-hace 24 horas-

-"es un Echizen"-penso Sakuno mientras una lagrima salía de su mejilla

los murmullos entre la clase dejaron de ser murmullos y se convirtieron en conversaciones a alto volumen "se han besado" "no se supone que son rivales?" "que se traen entre manos esos dos?" "lo habran sabido?" Sakuno escondia su mirada y preferia mirar hacia su lápiz que hacia cualquier otro lado, pero por otro lado echizen estaba que salía de sus casillas, era algo que no quería escuchar

-paren con sus molestas voces-la voz de Ryoma se escucho por todo el salón, se habia puesto de pie como si eso le hubiera colmado la poca paciencia con la que contaba –eso no es de su incumbencia, y si escucho a alguien mas decir comentarios fuera de lugar me encargare de que se arrepienta- el tono de su voz se habia escuchado tan fuerte que habia dejado a todos helados, pues sabían que meterse con un Echizen e incluso con un Ryuzaki era lo peor, y cavabas tu propia tumba si te metias con ambos-Ryuzaki-la llamo con tanta frialdad que por un momento pensó que no lo lograría-terminando la clase quiero hablar contigo

-s..si-tartamudeo la joven al recibir tal orden

-por favor, prosigamos con la clase- el profesor rogo que esto acabara pronto, pues no aguantaría mas tiempo una atmosfera de este tipo

y como era de esperarse la campana sono, indicaba que la primera hora habia temrinado y estaban en espera del siguiente profesor, la campana fue el botón que detono todo… pues al tan solo escucharla se puso de pie, giro su rostro hacia los demás indicándoles que sobraban, y como si hubiera sido entendida esa mirada por todos, se salieron del salón, mas una persona se quedo

-no piensas salirte?-dijo Ryoma con tal enojo que hubiera corrido a cualquiera, menos a ella

-no, es mi prima y no pienso dejarla sola- dijo Tomoka tan decidida que sorprendio a Echizen

-como quieras-Echizen bufo, y giro su rostro a una chica que aun se encontraba sentada en su lugar- porque no me dijiste que eras una Ryuzaki

-tu estuviste en mi fiesta, intuia que lo sabias

-como puedes ver, no lo sabia

-tu jamas me dijiste que eras un Echizen

-porque no creía que fuera relevante en ese momento

-que vamos a hacer?-pregunto Sakuno como si la cuestión se pudiera solucionar en 5 minutos

-me das mi collar-contesto Ryoma fríamente, que hizo a sakuno estremecerse, pero sin pensarlo nos veces se lo devolvió

-parece que esto se salio de las manos

-no parece, asi fue-Ryoma sabia que era una Ryuzaki, mas a su lado se seguía comportando diferente, a su lado seguía siendo quien era hace años, se volvió a sentar en su lugar, coloco sus manos sobre su cara y suspir -quien de las dos es la heredera?-pregunto,pues ambas eran Ryuzaki, mas una solo era la hija de Eiki Ryuzaki

-yo-contesto Sakuno- eres el hijo de Nanjiroh Echizen?

-si

-vaya, el destino nos jugo una mala pasada

-esto esta mas que claro, eres Sakuno Ryuzaki, heredera de los Ryuzaki, y yo soy Echizen Ryoma, heredero de los Echizen, nuestros destinos fueron escritos antes de que naciéramos, y las decisiones tomadas antes de que razonáramos, tu y yo, no somos mas que rivales-aquellas palabras saliendo de su boca le destrozaban el alma, con cada letra que lograba articular su corazón se oprimia

-Echizen Ryoma…-susurro Sakuno, las palabras que acababa de decir Ryoma la habían golpeado, las ganas de llorar se juntaron con las ganas de no mostrar debilidad delante de un Echizen, con cada palabra mencionada su corazón se contraía, pues su abuela tenia razón… los Echizen solo quieren lastimar a los Ryuzaki

-nos vemos en la cancha-concluyo ryoma al ponerse de pie, tomar su mochila y colocarla en un sitio alejado, abrió la puerta encontrándose con el maestro de la siguiente clase, al parecer habia tenido miedo de entrar en una situación como esta, Echizen se acerco al chico que se encontraba en el asiento del cual se habia apropiado, y como si se tratara de un jefe y un subordinado, el chico movio sus cosas y se coloco delante de Sakuno.

Después de esa conversación el dia prosiguió sin complicaciones, Ryoma no le dirigía ni la mirada a Sakuno, y Sakuno prefirió ver hacia la ventana todas las clases, durante los recesos Sakuno se la vivía con tomoka que no permitia que nadie se acercara,pues proteger a su prima era su prioridad, y por otro lado Ryoma en cuanto la campana sonaba salía corriendo hacia la azotea del edificio, el sabia como solucionar su problema, dormir… mas al despertar supo que no fue asi, supo que no se podía sacar de la cabeza a aquella chica a la cual habia entregado su corazón, observo su reloj 2:35pm indicaba que hace 5 minutos todos habían salido, tomo sus cosas y se dispuso a salir, en el estacionamiento se la encontró, con un audi blanco, indicaba que en efecto era una Ryuzaki, como si aun tuviera la esperanza de que no lo fuera, ambos suspiraron y se dedicaron una mirada, Sakuno fue al primera en interrumpirla pues el llamado de su prima la sobresalto, tomo sus llaves y abrió el audi para retirarse de ahí, y sin pensarlo dos veces Ryoma hizo exactamente lo mismo, manejaba tan rápido por las calles de Tokio que ya habría juntado 34 infracciones sino hubiera sido por su apellido, la música a todo volumen, no sabia ni que escuchaba, pero quería el ruido para olvidarse de ella, sin saber cuando y como, llego a la mansión Echizen sano y salvo, Horio se acerco para abrirle la puerta, mas Ryoma no salía…

-Joven Echizen, se encuentra bien?-pregunto Horio preocupado por su amo

-no es de tu incumbencia, solo dedícate a tu trabajo-su tono tan frio hizo sentir mal a Horio

-disculpe-fueron sus ultimas palabras

-dile a momoshiro que lo quiero ver en mi habitación –comenzaba a bajarse del audi y al ver a Horio esperando algo mas-YA!-grito, pues quería verlo con urgencia

-si Joven-Horio salio corriendo como si de eso dependiera su vida o mas bien su trabajo

Echizen subio corriendo a su habitación, TAZZ! Se escucho el portazo por toda la mansión, su cuarto era varonil y muy bien ordenado, aunque casi no vivía ahí, ya que se la vivía en EUA o en el templo con su abuelo, ese cuarto reflejaba como era el, al entrar se sentía la atmosfera helada, tenia una cama gigante, las sabanas eran de color vino, con toques dorados, un closet donde toda su ropa era bien colocada, no tenia tocador, pues en el baño se encontraban todos sus artículos de higiene, tenia un ventanal tan grande como la pared, su cuarto era oscuro, pues el ventanal era cubierto por cortinas gruesas de color vino que no dejaban entrar la luz, a no ser de que estas fueran recorridas, cosa que nadie hacia, pues sabían que a echizen no le gustaba su cuarto muy luminado, solo una persona en toda la casa tenia el valor de entrar y correrlas y ella era Rinko Echizen su madre, pero en ese momento su madre no estaba por tal razón el cuarto estaba indundado de oscuridad, TOC-TOC escucho echizen y no hizo mas que decir "adelante" para después acomodarse sobre su cama, tenia ganas de matar a momoshiro

-me llamabas?-su primo era un joven educado y a pesar de la frialdad recibida por su primo siempre se comportaba de una manera calida con el

-lo sabias?

-de que hablas?-comenzo a tener miedo, pues tenia una idea de lo que el hablaba mas no podía asegurarlo

-Ryuzaki-dijo tras tapar sus ojos con su brazo-que es una Ryuzaki!

-Ryoma yo…-mas no termino pues su primo grito

-PORQUE NO ME LO DIJISTE!

-lo intente! Pero ibas tarde para la universidad

-MALDITA SEA MOMOSHIRO!, QUEDE COMO UN ESTUPIDO!

-Ryoma… perdón, pero enserio lo intente-momo se habia sentado en un sillón que se encontraba frente a la cama-espera-reacciono- como lo sabes? Quien te lo dijo?

-va en mi clase

-QUE!?-momo se habia sorprendido

-la vi en la mañana y no supe su nombre hasta cuando pasaron lista

-ella sabia el tuyo?

-no

-asi que se entero en ese momento

-si

-Dios…-ese tema en verdad que era un caos, pues nunca habia visto a su primo asi-estas bien?

-no-tardo en contestar, era la verdad, no estaba bien y a momo no quería mentirle

-puedo hacer algo?

-no lo creo-Ryoma sabia que su primo enserio haría cualquier cosa por el, mas no habia algo que hacer

-Ryoma, en verdad la amas?-pregunto, pues eso habia pasado tan rápido que era ilógico de creer

-Momo, alguna vez me habia comportado asi?

-una vez

-que?-Echizen se puso de pie, de que demonios hablaba su primo

-hace 17 años-dijo momoshiro como si eso fuera un secreto, algo que no quería decir

-de que demonios hablas?

Mansion Ryuzaki-Garage-

-buenas tardes, señorita-kachiro abrió la puerta de la señorita Ryuzaki para después abrir la de tomoka

-gracias kachiro-Tomoka bajo tan rápido y subio sin esperar a su prima, al parecer tenia algo que hacer y cuando sakuno estaba apunto de seguirla

-se encuentra bien, señorita Ryuzaki?-Kachiro era un hombre de 45 años hacia 23 años que trabaja para la familia Ryuzaki, y le habia tomado mucho cariño a Sakuno, pues era su chofer y estaba cuidándola siempre, ahora a sus 21 años se habia convertido en su chofer en unas pocas ocasiones, pues ella tenia las llaves de su propio coche, Kachiro vio nacer a Sakuno, pues fue el que llevo a la señora Midori Ryuzaki al hospital, después fue el, el que regreso del Hospital junto a la pareja Ryuzaki junto con su hija, y durante 18 años fue el chofer personal de la niña Sakuno, y la conocía muy bien y hoy su mirada no tenia el brillo que la caracterizaba, algo andaba mal

-claro-sonrio falsamente Sakuno

-Señorita…-mas no termino su frase inicial pues debía recordar su lugar- de acuerdo, si necesita algo avíseme

-Claro Kachiro- hacia ya 10 años que la niña Ryuzaki no le decía Kachi y la verdad, era que lo extrañaba

-Hija que bueno que regresaste-Sakuno salio corriendo a sus brazos, y lloro todo lo que no habia llorado, su abuela se sorprendio, pues no entendia porque su nieta lloraba, Kachiro abrió los ojos como plato, pues sabia que su ama estaba mal, mas no pensó que fuera tan grave, Sakuno era una mujer fuerte y jamas lloraba-Kachiro dígale a mi esposo y a mi hijo que nadie moleste a Sakuno, dígales que YO di la orden

-Si señorta-Kachiro salio de ahí para el despacho de los Señores

-Hija, vamos a tu habitación?

-si-dijo entre sollozos

-me quieres explicar que paso?, porque lloras?

Mas Sakuno no contesto, sabia que su abuela se enojaría si le decía que se habia enamorado de Echizen Ryoma, y mas si sabia que después de que Ryoma supiera quien era ella, el se hizo un lado, dejándola débil, dejándola con el corazón roto, llegaron a su habitación y Sumire la sento en la silla del tocador, deshizo la coleta y comenzó a cepillar su cabello, las lagrimas de sakuno no cesaban, su mirada estaba perdida, estaba ida, ese brillo tan hermoso que sus ojos siempre portaban ya no estaban, alguien lo habia apagado

-Sakuno, estas bien?

-si

-Mi vida…

-Abuela, quiero estar sola-Sakuno se puso de pie, quería dormir, dormir todo el dia y no despertar hasta mañana

-de acuerdo-Sumire entendio que su nieta ya no tenia 5 años, que era toda una mujer y no necesitaba de un adulto para solucionar sus problemas

Sakuno se recostó en su cama, y se tapo hasta la frente, de sus ojos aun salían lagrimas, y como si fuera magia quedo atrapada en los brazos de Morfeo, y como fue su deseo, no despertó hasta el otro dia, su alarma habia sonado mas la habia apagado, Tomoka entro para saber si iria a la escuela, y ella aun entre las sabanas solo respondio "no, dile a Kachiro que te lleve" , Tomoka habia entendido, su prima aun no se recuperaba de lo que acababa de pasar "si" dijo Tomoka y salío de la habitación, no sin antes avisarle a Sumire que Sakuno no quería ir a la escuela pues se sentía mal.

-Sakuno querida ya despertaste?-pregunto su abuela mientras entraba con una bandeja de plata con el desayuno

-si abuela, tuve un sueño extraño-Sakuno se sentaba en su cama

-porque no has querido ir a la escuela hoy?

-me he levantado con un dolor de cabeza enorme

-en ese caso mi vida, será mejor que te recuestes, tomoka traira las tareas, no te preocupes

-si

Continuara….


End file.
